Intenta Amarme
by UlvidaKiyama666
Summary: Haruna estaba enamorada de alguien "imposible", se convence de ver a otro lado y tendra que afrontar a su familia para tomar una decision (perdon pero es mi primer fic, y es un mal summary, lo se -.-U)


_Hi everybody! Este es mi primer fic y como ya se dieron cuenta soy mala poniendo titulos, jeje, les agradezco que se hayan pasado por aca, bueno sin mas aki esta el fic_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _

**Intenta Amarme **

Habian pasado ya 6 años desde que termino el FFI y Haruna seguia siendo la misma niña ingenua y soñadora de hace mucho tiempo

Ella seguia teniendo la ilusion de que su amor platonico, Goenji, se le acercara y se le declarara pero nunca paso, aun asi ella tenia la tonta ilusion de que algun dia pasaria

Una tarde como cualquier otra ella estaba viendo el entrenamiento de los chicos con las demas, ella como siempre viendo los movimientos que hacia Goenji, lo hacia ver…lindo, según ella, pero estaba empezando a odiarlo

-Haruna, creo que ya es hora de preparar las bebidas para los muchachos- dijo Aki volteando para ver a la peliazul, pero ella ni en cuenta –Hey! Te estoy hablando, Haruna

-Ah, disculpa, Aki no te escuche, decias algo?- pregunto sin mucho interes

-Si, que es hora de preparar las bebidas, pero dime, tu sigues enamorada de Goenji, verdad?

La peliazul solo bajo la mirada, no queria hablar del tema, en cierto modo sabia que lo de ella y el no funcionaria, el no le hacia caso, la trataba como un amiga y ella no queria ese trato, pero ya estaba convenciéndose de que debia ver hacia otro lado

-Ni yo misma lo se- dijo apretando los puños

-Escucha, amiga, tu eres muy linda, y a mi no me gusta que tu sufras, menos por un fulano que no te presta la suficiente atención- dijo abrazandola

Haruna correspondio el abrazo y solto una lagrima, ella ya no queria saber nada de Goenji, tenia muy lastimado el corazon, ademas el era demasiado frio y no toleraria la idea de ser rechazada por el

Mientras los muchachos seguian entrenando, Kido habia sido testigo de que su hermanita no estaba muy bien, desde que sus padres murieron, el juro que iba a protegerla, pero no lo hacia muy bien que digamos

-Que le pasa a Haruna?- pregunto para si, se detuvo a media cancha y vio hacia las bancas, donde estaban las chicas

-Tu hermana no se ve muy bien- dijo con tono preocupado un chico albino que aparecio detrás de el

-Ya lo se Fubuki, me preocupa que este asi por cierto cretino- dijo ahora viendo donde se encontraba Goenji

-Asi que ella esta asi…por el?- dijo molesto Fubuki, dispuesto a romperle la cara a Goenji

-Si, pero no vale la pena, espero que ella al fin se olvide de el y deje de sufrir por semejante cosa- dijo Kido con todo el rencor que tenia en su ser, dio un suspiro corto, y se fue a entrenar

Fubuki se quedo alli viendo a Haruna, pero tenia que seguir entrenando, sin embargo no se sentia en condiciones de seguir, no cuando ella estaba tan mal

-Capitan! Puedo tomar un descanso?- dijo Fubuki volteando a ver a Endo

-Claro! Pero regresa pronto porque eras pieza fundamental en el entrenamiento

-Pierda cuidado, capitan- finalizo Fubuki para irse corriendo de la cancha

Cuando llego a las bancas se paro al lado de Haruna y se le quedo viendo, esperando una reaccion de ella, pero fue Aki quien levanto la mirada y le hizo seña a Fubuki para que se la llevara, Fubuki asintio y se acerco mas

-Que pasa, Haruna-chan?- pregunto Fubuki, arodillandose para quedar a su altura

-Na-Nada, Fubuki-san, disculpa si te preocupe- dijo sin levantar la mirada

-No me mientas, se que te pasa algo, o es que te gusta llorar porque te divierte?- dijo tenazmente Fubuki- ademas no tienes porque disculparte, si las personas se preocupan por ti es porque te quieren

Ella se quedo callada, el chico que jamas imagino le dijo (en mensaje subliminal) que la queria, levanto la mirada y le sonrio dulcemente

-Eso es, te miras mejor cuando sonries, te parece si vamos a tomar algo?-dijo con un leve sonrojo que ella no pudo notar

Aki estaba de lo mas feliz, ella sabia de los sentimientos de Fubuki y que era el chico perfecto que quedaria muy bien con Haruna, sin embargo Haruna no se habia dado cuenta

En las canchas, Kido tambien estaba feliz de que ella hubiera accedido irse con Fubuki, era señal que se estaba olvidando de Goenji, pero ahora tenia otro problema, Fubuki se habia llevado a Haruna a saber donde, le preocupaba pero sabia que el era buen chico y si apreciaba su vida no le haria daño a su hermanita.

Goenji por su parte, vio todo el movimiento y como si de un camaleón se tratase se dio cuenta de la mirada de Haruna, de que estaba mal, de que Kido y Fubuki estaban hablando, seguramente de el, tambien se dio cuenta de que Fubuki se iba con la chica que le gustaba, asi es, el estaba enamorado de ella pero no le decia nada porque era un cobarde, si, un cobarde que tenia miedo del amor, de ser feliz , y que eso solo durara muy poco, y en si de Kido y del padre de Haruna que a su vez era padre de Kido, porque después de que ella fuera adoptada por la familia Kido, todo cambio su hermano ahora estaba mas unido a ella, y para acabar de joderla ahora tenia miedo de Fubuki, de que le quitase el amor de Haruna para siempre

Haruna y Fubuki, ya iban en camino a un restaurante de alli cerca, el iba temblando de la emocion y ella muy sonrojada, el porque, el no le habia soltado la mano desde que salieron de la cancha

-Etto… Fubuki-san - dijo timida Haruna, no sabia si decirselo o no pero ya les faltaba poco para llegar al restaurante y no le habia soltado la mano, pero no se podia engañar, le gustaba ese contacto

-Dime, Haruna-chan- dijo con toda la emocion contenida

-Ehhh… olvidalo,- dijo Haruna mas sonrojada aun, sin lugar a duda el era muy lindo con ella

Llegaron al restaurante y pidieron unos refrescos, se la llevo a una mesa y se quedaron un momento en silencio

-Me vas a decir que te paso?-pregunto Fubuki sin mas

-Es algo difícil, pero como eres mi amigo te lo dire- dijo decidida a sacar lo que le atormentaba- y-yo estoy…bueno, estaba… enamorada de Goenji- al tiempo que dijo eso cerro los ojos y se le escaparon las lagrimas

-Con que es eso, cierto?- dijo con el nudo en la garganta, aclaro su voz y prosiguió- veras yo en cierto modo lo sabia pero quiero decirte que…el no merece que llores y te pongas mal, no te presta atención y ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente hombre para ver que te pasaba

Ella abrio los ojos como platos, y lo vio a los ojos, le demostraban cariño pero no podia distinguir de que tipo

-Yo me preocupo por ti porque te quiero…decir que eres muy especial para mi-dijo Fubuki, estuvo a punto de meter la pata y como pudo lo arreglo, sin embargo se sonrojo por la ocurrencia

-Gracias, Fubuki-san te agradesco todo lo que haces por mi- dijo tomandolo una mano, eso hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, sin embargo no se soltaron

-Al contrario, te agradezco a ti por aceptar venir con migo- a el le gustaba estar con ella a solas por segunda vez, exacto, ya habian estado a solas antes hace una semana para ser exactos.

*Flash back*

El entrenamiento habia terminado y Fubuki estaba en su habitacion de echo todos ya estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios, eran aproximadamente las 10:30 pm, Fubuki estaba leyendo un reporaje sobre lobos de nieve, eran sus favoritos, cuando tocaron la puerta

-Quien es? - dijo totalmente desganado, estaba acostado solo con los pantalones de la pijama, y no se queria levantar

-Soy yo, Haruna, Fubuki-kun- se oyo del otro lado de la puerta

Como pudo se levanto y cogio una playera x, no miraba solo con la luz tenue de la lampara de su mesa de noche

-Ya voy, dame un segundo- dijo poniendose la playera

El encendio la luz y se dio cuenta que su habitación era un caos, se le olvido que estuvo tirando todo unos momentos antes para encontrar la revista que estaba leyendo hace un momento

Haruna se quedo extrañada, se oia como si hubiese una pelea de perros en la habitación de Fubuki, que estaba pasando alli adentro? , se pregunto Haruna

Fubuki termino de "acomodar" todo y abrio la puerta sin vacilar, Haruna se le quedo viendo divertida, pero el no comprendio, le señalo la camiseta, el bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba al revez y lo que era peor tenia un dibujo de un lobo bebe (la usaba para dormir) le cerro la puerta en la cara y volvio a coger una camiseta, salio ahora con una "normal"

-Pasa Otonashi-san, disculpa que te cerré la puerta pero como comprenderas…

-No te preocupes, lo hacen muy a menudo los chicos

El bajo la mirada, eso queria decir que entraba a las habitaciones de los demas chicos y que no lo buscaba solo a el?

-Ah, entonces vienes de la habitación de alguno de los chicos?

-Pero que dices?! – eso la exalto de sobremanera, que estaba tratando de decirle?

-N-Nada, lo siento, no quise…perdoname – volvio a bajar la mirada, metio la pata hasta el fondo

Ella le levanto el rostro y le sonrio, de una manera muy dulce

-No te preocupes, Fubuki-san

-De acuerdo, pero pasa, no seria un caballero si te dejo en la puerta – le halo de la mano y la sento en su cama

Cuando el dijo lo ultimo recordo que Goenji, su gran amor, si la habia dejado en la puerta, le resto importancia y fue directo al grano

-Venia a decirte que mañana no habra entrenamiento y que puedes salir del campamento, claro esta, si quieres – su tono fue algo cortante para el gusto de Fubuki

-Esta bien, pero dime algo?, porque eres cortante conmigo?- pregunto sin rodeos

-N-No, yo no soy cortante con tigo, simplemente estoy aquí porque me dijeron que les avisara a todos

-Ja, ahí esta ese tono otra vez – dijo ironicamente

-Esta bien, lo siento, es que he tenido un mal dia – dijo la peliazul con el ceño fruncido

-Comprendo, yo tambien los tengo muy a menudo, pero no vamos a dejar que los malos dias nos dominen, hay que sonreir, no crees, Otonashi-san?

-Tienes razon, empezemos por dejar las formalidades, llamame Haruna

-De acuerdo, entonces llamame Shirou

-Hecho – los dos sonrieron y Haruna se levanto para dirijirse a la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de su amigo

-Debo irme, te vere después

-Aguarda, que vas a hacer mañana? – pregunto Fubuki apenado

-Me voy a casa con mi hermano no quiere que me quede aquí-dijo sonriendo- bien te veo luego, adios – movio la mano en señal de despedida y salio de la habitación del chico

*Fin Flash back*

-Que yo sepa habiamos dejado las formalidades – dijo el albino sonriendole

El simple hecho de acordarselo, hizo que se sonrojara violentamente

-Tienes razon, disculpa, Shirou-kun

-Eso es, haber, te sientes mejor? – pregunto mas emocionado aun Fubuki

-Claro, después de hablar contigo, me siento mucho mejor – dijo sonrojada, pero luego su cara se transformo en seriedad – sabes? Creo que debo dejar de pensar en Goenji, el jamas me haria caso

-Conozco a alguien que si te haria caso, alguien que te trate como una reina, y que obviamente te ame como lo mereces – se embelezo en la cara de Haruna y volvio a sonreirle

-Asi? Y quien es?- pregunto aun mas sonrojada Haruna

En ese momento llevaron los refrescos, un gran alivio vino a Fubuki, "debes hacerlo" se dijo mentalmente "sino lo haces, la pierdes" Fubuki trago grueso y se decidio a decir algo que solo lo sabia Aki y su mejor amigo Hiroto

-Tu… lo tienes enfrente – dijo con algo de timidez, pero decisión

-E-Estas ha-hablando en serio? – dijo ingenua, se lo imaginaba pero no creia que fuera real

-Claro, yo siempre te he amado, desde la primera vez que te vi, pero no te dije nada porque…tu corazon solo es de Goenji asi que…

-No!- grito Haruna con los ojos cerrados, todos los del restaurante voltearon pero no le pusieron atención

No queria que continuara, eso solo la lastimaba, si lo iba a olvidar lo haria de una vez por todas, su corazon ya estaba lo suficintemente mal para soportar mas

-Shirou-kun, mi corazon ya no es de Goenji, de echo nunca lo fue, jamas lo acepto – bajo la mirada y otra lagrima asomo por sus ojos

-No llores, no me gusta verte asi eres muy linda y las lagrimas no te van, solo me gustaria saber si tu sientes lo mismo

Fubuki se paro y fue a su lado, se hinco y le seco las lagrimas, sentia que Haruna era todo para el y no queria que sufriera, ella lo vio a los ojos y sin pensarlo, lo beso en los labios, era el beso mas dulce y tierno que jamas habian dado, Fubuki esperaba aquello con todas sus fuerzas, tenia muy claro que ella era la chica de su vida, y aunque habia salido con otras era solo para ver si se sacaba de la cabeza a Haruna pero no lo habia logrado, ella sentia que Fubuki era tan sincero, totalmente diferente a Goemji, Fubuki era calido tierno y dulce, lo queria y era la ocasión ideal para olvidarse de Goenji, cuando se separaron ella lo vio a los ojos y con una sonrisa angelical Haruna lo abrazo fuertemente

-Eso fue un si? – pregunto Fubuki lleno de felicidad

-Creo, tu como lo tomaias? – pregunto con algo de ironia

-Te amo, y no te imaginas cuanto – dijo Fubuki y la volvio a besar

-Yo tambien te quiero, y espero llegar a amarte como tu lo haces

-Con eso me vasta, pero antes debo decirle a Kido-san lo que acaba de pasar, sino me mata

-Tienes razon, sera mejor que vayamos a decirle ahora

-Cierto, que dices si regrasamos? – pregunto Fubuki levantandose

-Por supuesto, vamonos

Ambos salieron del restaurante, obviamente, después de pagar la cuenta, se dirijieron a la cancha de la mano, el estaba feliz de que su sueño se habia vuelto realidad ella lo queria y eso le bastaba, Haruna tambien iba feliz su cerebro le habia ordenado que olvidara a Goenji pero al parecer su corazon tambien lo habia echado de alli, no quedaba mas recuerdo de el, solo habia una imagen, un rostro, un sentimiento, Fubuki, llegaron a la cancha y Aki los volteo a ver, cuando vio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en ambos supuso lo mejor, ella oculto una sonrisa y siguió viendo el entrenamiento

-Bueno, mi amor, debo seguir entrenando, te veo luego

-Esta bien, te quiero

Fubuki sonrio con ganas, no importaba si solamente lo queria, esperaba que con el tiempo ella lo llegase a amar, corrio hacia donde estaban los chicos y fue directamente con Kido

-Kido-san, debo hablar con tigo de algo muy importante

-Mmmmm… me imagino de que se trata, te vere en el comedor cuando termine el entrenamiento, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – dijo Fubuki serio

Una extraña sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Kido, por lo visto eso de olvidar a Goenji habia sido muy rapido, en cierto modo lo tranquilizaba, asi que tenia que pensar en la decisión que debia tomar

Por su parte Goenji sentia que le clavaban una estaca en el corazon, casi se echa a llorar cuando vio a Haruna y a Fubuki tomados de la mano, el la queria y no le gustaba nada que Fubuki se la hubiese quitado, como iba a ser eso posible?

Mientras Goenji trataba de no romperle la cara a Fubuki, Aki miraba de pies a cabaza a Haruna que ya no seguia los movimientos del delantero de fuego sino que del principe del hielo

-Hey, como te fue con tu ahora novio – pregunto Aki con picardia

Ese comentario hizo que Haruna se sonrojara violentamente, y casi sin querer recordo el beso que se dieron en el restaurante

-N-no se de que hablas – dijo volteando el rostro

-Jajaja ese sonrojo dice demasiado, ya lo besaste? – pregunto sin rodeos

Haruna no sabia que decir, pero, un momento, acaso ella sabia lo que sentia Fubuki?, porque no se lo habia dicho antes, todo hubiese sido mas facil

-Tu lo sabias, verdad? – dijo Haruna fulminandola con la mirada

-Pero claro, hasta Endo-kun se podria dar cuenta

-Por que no me dijiste nada? – pregunto la peliazul haciendo puchero

-Disculpa pero eran ordenes

-No importa – dijo feliz – ahora solo se que lo quiero y que muy pronto llegare a amarlo

-Asi se habla amiga! – dijo Aki euforica

Haruna le puso una mano en la boca para que guardara silencio, y la abrazo en señal de que su alegria habia vuelto, por que si, desde que empezo con su "enamoramiento" toda al alegria de Haruna parecia que se habia esfumado por completo

El entrenamiento habia terminado y todos de dirijian a su dormitorio menos Kido que estaba comiendose una manzana, pues, en el comedor, cuando llego Fubuki ambos se vieron por largo rato hasta que Fubuki decidio sentarse frente a Kido.

Cierta figura pelicrema que pasaba por alli por casualidad se detuvo en la puerta al ver que Kido y Fubuki hablaban de algo, según penso el, de Haruna

-Bien, de que me querias hablar? – pregunto Kido al fin

-Pues, de… Haruna, creo que ella se merece a alguien que no la haga sufrir y … que, mejor persona que yo – dijo un poco miedoso Fubuki

Kido se quedo callado y le dio otra mordida a su manzana

-Sabes?, mi hermanita ya a sufrido bastante y no me gustaria que lo hiciera otra vez y menos por ti – dijo alzando una ceja

-Escucha, ten por seguro que yo no hare que de sus ojos salga una sola lagrima, yo la quiero de verdad, desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Fubuki

-Y las chicas con las que haz salido? – dijo Kido ironico

-No significan nada, solamente lo hice para ver si podia olvidar a Haruna pero no lo consegui – dijo Fubuki bajando el rostro

-Comprendo, sabes? Prefiero mil veces que este contigo que con Goenji

Fubuki sonrio

Goenji fruncio el ceño, estaba completamente furioso, pero estaba consiente de que su actitud no ayudaba de mucho, se comportaba tan frio que daba miedo, debia hacer algo y ya, opto por no seguir escuchando esa conversación y se fue a su habitación

-Entonces me das tu consentimiento? – dijo Fubuki emocionado

-Mmmmm esta bien – dijo Kido con una pequeña sonrisa – pero estas advertido, Shirou Fubuki – dijo y se fue feliz

Fubuki estaba que no cabia de la felicidad, al fin podia ser feliz sin ningun tipo de reserva, suspiro, mañana saldria con ella, se fue a su habitación y se recosto viendo hacia el techo de su habitación y pensando en ella se durmió

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Espero que les haya gustado, bueno es el primer capitulo y prometo tener la conti cuanto antes, bueno espero sus comentarios, Matta Nee!_


End file.
